An Ancient Evil Awakens
by garret.santiago
Summary: I made a book version of the Halo 4 E3 demo. Please post your reviews


"Chief, there." Said Cortana. John looked up at the sky. A giant ship began to appear from the clouds. At first John though the ship was Forerunner. But then he began to see the letters that spelled the word "_Infinity_". That was when the Chief finally realized the ship was UNSC.

"Mayday, Mayday." Said someone over the comms. "This is the captain of the UNSC _Infinity_. An unidentified enemy had taken control of the ship. We are without power, and on a collision course on an unidentified Forerunner planet."

"Track it's the decent." Said the Master Chief.

` "Marking." Said the A.I. "Impact predicted 77.8 kilometers due north."

Chief then began hearing a loud hovering noise. Chief looked to the left realizing it was behind him. Chief grabbed his Assault Rifle that was slung on his back and turned around. Only to see a giant ball with strange orange lines. It was the Didact.

Chief began hearing a lour hovering noise. Chief looked to left only to realized the noise was coming from behind him. Chief grabbed his Assault Rifle that was slung on his back and turned around. Only to see a giant ball with strange orange lines. It was the Didact.

The Cryptum that the Didact was imprisoned in began to a create a flat surface of light from its opening. Scanning the cliff that the Master Chief was on. The Cryptum then speeded down to the ships crash site. Leaving a trail of weird space distortions.

"Know were he's heading." Said Cortana.

"Same place we are." Said Chief walking toward the forest that he had to pass in order to get to the crash site.

Chief walked in the forest for about an hour. Staying quite in the forest so he couldn't so he couldn't attract any attention to any nearby Covenant or the Didact. Chief saw a small cliff in the distance. Chief walked over to the cliff, and sawing the _Infinity_ crashed and the Didact floating above the forest in the distance.

Chief walked to the edge and brought out his Battle Rifle. Three Covenant Phantoms and four Banshees flew over head.

A screen of Cortana appeared in the far left corner of Johns HUD. "These Covenant messing around. I'm detecting additional forces inbound."

"Can you get us down to the ship?"

"Affirmative, setting a waypoint for _Infinity_. Lets go." Chief turned to his left to see a path. Chief walked the trail of the forest. Walking under a wood log.

Chief stopped for a second. He heard noises in the distance. Roars. Leaves began to fall from the trees.

"I don't think were the only ones in here. Keep your eyes open." Said Cortana. She was right. Something was lurking within the forest. Something could be waiting to strike.

Chief walked forwards on the path. He all of a sudden had the same feeling when he was first on Halo Installation 04. When Chief was looking for Captain Jacob Keyes, but instead found the alien parasite known as The Flood.

Chief remembered the feeling of suspense when he first came to the swamp. When he went inside a relic and fought The Flood.

Chief walked along the path. Passing a forest like tunnel that led to ledge. Chief walked up to the ledge and saw Covenant patrolling the forest.

"Scouts. Hold up." Said Cortana. Chief looked threw his Battle Rifles scope. Looking at the Covenant. There was four Covvies in all. There was an Elite, its commanding officer, two grunts, and a Jackal.

The Elite walked with the scout party. One of the Grunts stopped and looked around. The Elite pushed the Grunt to the side. Then the Grunt saw the Chief on the ledge.

"IT'S THE DEMON!" Yelled the Grunt.

"They've spotted us!" Said Cortana. Chief opened fire on the scouting party. He shot the first Grunt. Then the second Grunt, then the Jackal. Chief got out of his scope and began firing at the Elite. Which drew out an Energy Sword and charged at the Chief.

The Elite jumped onto the ledge. Then it was struck bye some orange beam. The alien began to incinerate into orange flakes.

"What was that?" Said Chief.

"Unknown." Said Cortana.

Chief walked off the ledge, and looked up-right to his position. A light was on a tree. But it disappeared.

Chief turned around, and saw a narrow path. Chief walked down the path. All of a sudden a man over the comm channels.

"All ground forces are to return to _Infinity_ immediately! Possible inclusion on multiple levels!"

Chief walked forward a saw a big tree Which was surrounded by giant roots.

"Activity, all around us." Said Cortana.

All of a sudden a cat-like being appeared on the root of the big tree. The cat-like being roared with a high screeching voice. Then more of the cat beings began to appear over the nearby roots.

Then the feeling Chief had when he first encountered the Flood on Halo came back to him. It felt the same. The feeling of suspense. The feeling that something was lurking in the shadows.

One of the cat-like crawlers jumped off one of the roots, and began to jog toward Chief.

"Hostile." Said Chief. The Crawling creature began to run towards Chief. Chief elbowed the Crawler. Causing it to explode into a yellowish liquid.

The other Crawlers began to shoot yellow blobs of plasma from their mouths which drained half his shields. Chief aimed down his Battle Rifle, and shot a Crawler in the face on one of the roots.

Chief then switched out his weapon and brought out his Assault Rifle. Chief looked to his left and aimed at a Crawler in the grass. Chief opened fire and shot it. Killing it at causing it to explode. Another Crawler was charging at Chief. The Crawler jumped up and Chief hit with the butt of his Assault Rifle. His shields were then depleted.

Chief looked to the right, and used the last of his bullets at two Crawlers that were side by side. Chief killed the one on the left first, then the one on the right. Chief then reloaded his gun and ran under a tree.

"These things are some type of defense . Definitely NOT Covenant. Stay sharp." Said Cortana. Chief walked under a nearby tree root as his shields began to recharge. Chief looked a saw maybe a dozen Crawlers running across the forest. Chief looked up and saw another Crawler on a root. It roared. Chief shot it in the face with is Assault Rifle. Killing it and making it explode.

Chief walked under the root. "More of them!" Warned Cortana. Chief saw four Crawlers. Two began to shoot the yellow plasma. Another Crawler dropped from atop of a tree and landed in front of the Chief.

Chief shot his Assault Rifle at the Crawler, which exploded. Then another Crawler, it exploded. The Crawlers then began to fall back into the forest. Chief tried to shoot at them. _Click_; empty. Chief realized he was out of ammo. Chief reloaded, and saw a Crawler had stayed behind, looking at him.

The Crawler then began to run off. The Master Chief ran after it. "They're retreating." Cortana stated. The Chief sprinted after the Crawler. Seeing as it was faster than Chief.

"Chief!" yelled Cortana. Some sort of Knight dropped from above. The enemy landed on top of the Chief. Depleting nearly all of his shields. The Knight opened a part of its face. Revealing a strange large orange skull.

The Knight roared in Chief's face. The Chief punched it in the face. Causing it to panic and cover its face again. Then Chief kicked it away.

The Chief got up and readied his fist as he knew he was about to fight. The Knight had a blade attached to its left arm. The Knight slashed his blade. Making the orange blade brighten. The Knight went up to the Chief and elbowed him which send him flying nearly two feet.

The Chief got up and drew his Assault Rifle. The Knights back opened. Yellow liquid began spewing out of its back. Then a new variant of whatever those things were appeared. A helicopter like being got out of its back, and began shooting yellow plasma at Master Chief.

"Whatever it is, its not organic." Said Cortana. Chief began shooting his Assault Rifle at the Knight. The Knight began backing away and attempting to dodge Chief's rifle. The helicopter-like being shot a orange beam at the Knight. Creating a shield in front of the Knight.

Chief shot at the shield. Seeing as it was doing no damage whatsoever. The Master Chief threw a plasma grenade at the Helicopter. The beam then focused attention on the grenade. The beam took the grenade and began spinning the grenade around itself.

The shield was gone. And Chief saw that he had 05 bullets. John scitched to his Battle Rifle, and began to shoot the Knight repeatedly. Chief wasn't paying attention to the Helicopter being.

"Watch out." Said Cortana. The Helicopter launched the plasma grenade at the Chief. But missed.

Chief kept firing at the Knight and it eventually died and incinerated into orange shreds like the Crawlers. The Chief shot at the Helicopter. Chief pulled the trigger. _Click; _empty. The Helicopter ran away while he reloaded.

"On the ground, it dropped something." Said Cortana. Chief walked over to the item it dropped. John picked it up. He picked it up and more parts began to form. Until it was a single precision weapon with a scope. It looked like some sort of Light Rifle.

"I recognize this design…it's Forerunner." Said Cortana.

Chief turned left. He saw the Helicopter watching him. He fired the Light Rifle. The Watcher began to flee. Chief continued to fire the rifle. Unsure whether he hit it or not.

"Don't let it get away." Said Cortana. Chief sprinted after it. Passing roots and trees. Chief found the Watcher. Unfortunately. Three Crawlers spawned from underground right when he did.

Chief threw a frag grenade at the Watcher. The Watcher catched the grenade with its beam. Chief shot the Watcher with his Light Rifle. The Watcher exploded dropping the grenade, and detonating. Killing the Crawlers.

Chief looked to his right. Two Crawlers were shooting yellow plasma at Chief. A white light appeared 2 feet in front of him. The light turned to a shape and colors of a Knight.

The Chief shot his Light Rifle at each of the Crawlers faces. Killing them and making them explode. Then the Chief fired at the Knight.

The Knight then did some sort of super speed technique. Speeding back and forth until the Knight was right in front of John. Chief tried to shoot it. But it turned into a bunch of light and teleported two feet backwards.

_It's time to end this._ Chief thought. Chief aimed down the scope on his Light Rifle. Aiming at the Knights face. He pulled the trigger. Shooting the Knight in the face and causing it to incinerate.

Chief walked over to the remains. And saw a new Forerunner weapon. Chief picked it up. More of the pieces began to form. Creating some sort of Shotgun.

"Look out!" Said Cortana. Chief turned to his left. And saw a Knight flying towards him. Chief fired at the Knight. Killing it, and incinerating it.

John walked forwards. Passing a root. A video screen appeared at the top-left of The Master Chiefs HUD. Viewing a gray haired man who could be the Captain of the ship that crashed.

"Mayday, mayday. Code Red. Hostile elements attempting to gain entrance to the _Infinity_ brig!" Said the man.

"We need to move." Said the Master Chief jumping off a ledge that led to a foggy dark part of the forest.

"Were not alone. Switching VISR mode. Chiefs visor switched to Promethean vision.

All of a sudden Knights and Crawlers began to appear all around. Then he heard voices over the radio comms.

"Oh god, what are those things?!"

Immediate assistance! ALL UNITS, PLEASE RESPOND!"

"OH GOD! THEY'RE EVERYWERE!"

Then Chief got attacked by one of the Knights which knocked Chief to the ground. The Knight charged at Chief. Then the Master Chief blacked out.


End file.
